


Deja vu

by LCMC22



Series: LA Daydreams [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction, 一骑绝尘 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, OOC警告, Rom-Com AU, rps警告, 温馨剧情车🚗, 请勿上升正主
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:10:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23465155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LCMC22/pseuds/LCMC22
Summary: Every time I look at you, it's like a deja vu.
Relationships: 一骑绝尘
Series: LA Daydreams [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688032
Comments: 19
Kudos: 106





	1. ☁️

**Author's Note:**

> ｜RPS预警｜OOC预警｜
> 
> 【建议与『只看着我』⑧ 🎁 一同食用】

“嗯……”

酒店的房间里，衣服散落了一地。他埋在她的腿间舔舐着，揉捏着，却迟迟没有下一步举动。这样的前戏当然很好，但太久没做的她受不了这样的挑逗。尤其是拉上窗帘的昏暗光线让她看不清眼前的东西，更让她格外敏感。

在几次深呼吸后，她终于开口：

“可以了……”

“够了……”

“开始吧……”

奇怪的是他却不为所动，甚至都没看她一眼。她只好将他拉到身边，用力吻他，好像这样就能让他清醒过来专注正业。她的手在他身上抚摸着，感受着他上身近乎完美的线条。

继续往下探，是他的腹肌，人鱼线和……皮带。

她都脱成这样了，他的裤子还在身上。

她可不喜欢。

她伸手就要解他皮带，却被一把拉住。

“等一下，不行。”

他终于说话了，只是内容出乎她的意料。

“为什么不行？”她一头雾水。

“我，没有，那个……”他面露难色。

换在往常她一定会生气：你给我点火却不解决问题？

但这一刻她更多的是困扰，因为她也没有……

两人就这样僵持着，这时却突然传来了门铃声。

她觉得奇怪——刚刚不是挂了“请勿打扰”吗？

更奇怪的是，那铃声就像她的……电话铃声？

她猛然睁开眼睛，发现自己正躺在家里的床上，独自一人。

  
原来刚刚的是梦……

  
铃声仍在继续，她摸索着点开了接听，熟悉的声音立即传来。

“早上好！”

“早……”

“你把手机拿起来，我要看到你。”

她睡眼惺忪地摸来手机，举到面前。屏幕里是她自己蓬乱的头发和微肿的眼睛，和早已梳洗整齐，笑得灿烂的要命的他形成了鲜明的对比。

  
那一刻，她心里有两个问题：

怎么他一大早都这么帅呢？

怎么他偏偏一大早就要打视频电话呢？

“原来还没睡醒啊？我还以为你变卦了呢……”

“才不是……”她把头发往后拨开，拿着手机忿忿然走向了洗手间。

“那地址你记得的吧？”

“记得。”她把手机立在镜子前，绑好了头发。

“房卡你拿着的对吧？”

“嗯……”她打开了水龙头，拿毛巾湿了热水捂在脸上，想让自己清醒清醒。

现在的时间是，早上七点。

今天是他酒店退房的日子。为了掩人耳目，他们决定早些去办理退房手续。他本准备今晚离开，但因为前几天的事情，他将机票改签到了下周。在这期间，自然就要有个地方落脚，而这个地方，自然就是她家。

除了她生日那天，他每晚还是会回到酒店。于是尽管这些天来，该做的事情也没少做，他们还是还没跨过那条线。

不过今天开始，他就会搬来和她同住，她当然不会再让他去睡客房，有些事情就确实是该发生了。

这大概也是为什么她会做那样的梦。

虽然说梦都是相反的，但她还是得确认那样的差错不会在现实出现……

“想什么呢，耳朵都红了？”他的声音打断了她的思路。

“我热。”她把牙刷塞进嘴里，不再搭话。


	2. 🐨

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我这么轻的人都抱不住，那你长这身肌肉干什么？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 没想到吧……小车车还在这里平稳前行着

她将车停到地下车场，思绪飘回昨天送他回去的时候。

“你明天直接进来就好。”坐在车里，他从口袋掏出房卡交给了她。

“好刺激哦，”她认真地点头：“像是在偷情。”

“乱讲……”他刮了刮她的鼻子。

“但是你能找到吧？”

“能能能，”她将薄薄的卡片塞进钱包的夹层：“我又不是小孩子。”

他似乎并没听见她的回答，又接着念叨。

“你从前面那里刷卡，上电梯，到大堂时候还……”

受不了他的喋喋不休，她用吻直接封住了他的嘴。他愣了一下，又闭了眼睛，正想要更加深入时，她却轻轻后退。

“还啰嗦吗？”她抚着他的脸，手指摩挲着他发烫的耳朵。

“不了……”他垂下眼，紧紧抵着她的额头，意犹未尽地舔吻着她勾起的嘴角。

“那……下去吧！”她在他唇上啄了一下，飞快解开了他的安全带，在他连连抗议声中把他往车外推。

她站在电梯间里，想起昨天他是怎么一步三回头地挪到了电梯前，又是怎么扒拉着玻璃门向她挥手。委屈巴巴的样子就像视频里送主人上班的金毛。

“明明自己就是只大型犬，还把我当小孩。”她只觉得他更加好笑。

有了他给的房卡，她顺利上楼来到他的门前。门把上的“请勿打扰”让她想起了先前的梦，于是起了玩心。

她将房卡收进口袋，敲门叫道：

“Room service！”

“Coming!”

真的信了诶？

她忍不住偷笑。听见他脚步越来越近，她又往旁边退了几步，躲在他视角的盲点。

他将门打开，探头观望却不见有人。他正要走出来些，她就看准时机，一下跳进了他的怀里。

“吓我一跳！”他顿了顿，还是稳稳托住了她：“你也真是，我没抱住你怎么办？”

“我这么轻的人都抱不住，那你长这身肌肉干什么？”她捶了捶他坚实的肩膀：“还不如全部拿掉算了。”

她整个人像考拉一样挂在他的身上，没有要下来的意思。他只好抱着她，慢慢往房里走。

“我还奇怪呢，明明挂了请勿打扰。”

“你可真好骗。”她环着他的脖子，吻他鼻尖。

“别逗我哦，”他把她放在沙发上，蹲在她面前轻轻捏她的脸：“我可不想付退房延期费。”

“小气鬼……没有我收留你，你还得延期一周呢。”她拂开他的手，站了起来：“不过你这个房间还是不错的。”

他的房间非常宽敞，采光也很好，甚至站在窗边就可以看到海。但吸引了她注意的，是酒店的床。

因为和她梦里实在太像。

今天他退房，客房服务还没打扫房间。但他的物件都整整齐齐地摆放着，行李也收得井然有序。果然他的收纳习惯和他的人一样，细致，耐心。

他由着她在房里乱逛，自己站在洗漱台前作最后的整理——零零碎碎的卫生护肤品总是最容易忘记。他倒是不太介意自己的皮肤状态，但还是会担心回去被皮肤科医生数落，或是被化妆师念叨他又晒黑了几个色号。

“彬先生，好有收拾哦。”她的声音从背后传来。

“谢谢孙演员夸奖。”

“那能用一下彬先生的洗手间吗？”

“当然可以，在这……”

他话音未落，关门声已经传来。

原来她去了次卧的洗手间。

他仔细想想，觉得是自己考虑不周了——主卧的洗手间与浴室只用玻璃隔断，通透的很。她大概是……害羞吧？

他喜欢她平时的坦荡有余，但这样的她，他也觉得特别可爱。

他将行李都推到门口时，她正好从洗手间出来。

“收好了？那我下去等你。”她甩甩手上的水，可他看见她脸颊上也沾着水珠。

“你洗脸了吗？”他将门打开，让她先出去。不过是顺口一问，她却低下了眼不再看他。

“都说了今天热了……”她嘟嘟囔囔地推着行李，钻出了门缝。

所以她没看见，他的耳尖，其实也在发红。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 耐心地让这小车车慢慢开吧👍


	3. 🍬

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “不是说热吗？给你降降温。”

按照约定，他定了闹钟，等她走后五分钟再下楼。

他在穿衣镜前看了又看，总是觉得口袋的形状有些不自然。于是他掏出印有酒店标志的小小纸盒，思索片刻，还是将它拆开。果然，薄薄的铝箔包装放在口袋里就绰绰有余了。

她脸红的样子还在脑海里，看来是真的害羞了？

这样想着，他心情也不住地变好。

闹钟响了，他出门，从另一个电梯去到大堂。

因为时间还早，前台的员工也很有效率，退房手续的办理非常顺利。

他向前台道了谢，就去地下车库和她见面。

她本来在捣鼓着手机导航，见他来了就将门锁打开。

“办完啦？”

“办完了。”他上车关门，然后捧着她的脸：

“你闭上眼睛。”

“什么嘛……”虽然这样说着，她还是配合地闭上眼睛，身体前倾，嘴巴也微微嘟起。

她好像总知道他要做什么，这大概就是属于他们的默契。

他轻轻舔吻她的嘴唇，等她发出细微的哼声，再熟练地用舌头诱她打开牙关，把糖过到了她嘴里。

“什么呀！”她瞪大了眼睛，一下推开他。

“薄荷糖，前台给的。”他一本正经地说。

看到几秒前还享受着的她现在却如此惊讶，逗得他又去亲她脸颊。

“不是说热吗？给你降降温。”

“你好烦。”她伸手就锤他肩膀，在他佯装吃痛的期间转身去系安全带。

“我这不是关心你吗……”他也学着她刚才的样子，也嘟起了嘴巴：“那你要不要还给我？”

“不用！”她瞪他一眼，发动车子驶出了停车场。

洛杉矶阳光很足，所以开车时总要戴墨镜。尽管她巴掌大的脸已经被墨镜遮了大半，他还是能察觉一件事——她的脸，比刚才还要红。

离开酒店后，他们去超市进行采购，顺便加了个油。他说晚上要做饭，于是中午就只是在food court随便吃了些。回到家后，将买回来的东西都整理好，下一步自然就是收拾行李。

“我换个外套，你先把行李推进房间。”她说着就往里屋走去，将外衣挂在门边的钩子上，然后取下在家穿的毛衣换上。

“嗯……”

他闷闷地答应着，她却没听见滚轮前行的声音。等她回头，才发现他正站在走廊迟迟不动。

“怎么了？”她凑到他身边，答案也一下明了：

他站着的位置，向左走是他上次睡过的客房，向前走是他还没进过的主卧。他拉着箱子杵在那里，像是站在自己人生的分叉路口，就等她指点迷津。

切，刚刚还那么烦人，现在倒想起来礼貌？

她忍不住偷笑。

“不会让你睡客房啦，”她戳戳他的酒窝：“我又不是那么冷血的人。”

她接过他手里的箱子，将他引到卧室，打开前天就收好的抽屉和柜门。

“东西放这边就好，”她指着床的左侧：“你睡这边可以吧？”

“可以。”他点头。

“那这个也归你了。”她拍了拍床头柜：“你先收拾，出来的时候记得关窗，今晚会下雨。”

“好。”他拉住了她，顺手就把她搂到了怀里：“谢谢你……”

“谢我什么？”

“收留我。”他下巴搁在她脑袋上，轻轻蹭着。

“知道啦……“

这个人，又把自己讲得这么可怜……

“真的谢我的话，就快点收好跟我煮饭，”她亲了亲他的下巴：“我饿了。”

于是他留在房间收拾，她去了厨房做准备。她洗了手，站在流理台前回想过去的一天。

也是他们“同居”开始的第一天。

当然了，休假期间的同住，算不上是真正意义上的同居。不过即便是这样，她还是感觉微妙又新奇。毕竟在这一阶段就“同居”并不像她往日的作风。

或许是因为是他，所以就不一样了吧？

他也提出过把酒店延期一周，却被她一口回绝。表面上的理由是“我每天接送你很费油”，其实她是舍不得每天晚上都要跟他道别——而且看他那样子，她知道他也舍不得。

现在好了，“无酒店可归”就是让他留宿的最佳理由。大家都是成年人，平时工作又那么忙碌。这样亲密相处的好机会，她可不会轻易放过。

但是他们还没有亲密到无话不说的程度。有些秘密，暂时还不能让对方知道。

比如她从侧卧洗手间悄悄拿出来的小小纸盒，现在就藏在她刚换下的外套里……

**🐣彩蛋：金先生与酒店前台对话实录**

前台：“先生这次住得愉快吗？”

他：“愉快（ **离开更愉快** ）。”

前台：“我们将在一天之内把账单以邮件形式发送给您，可以吗？”

他：“当然（ **你多扣我个十万八万我都没问题** ）。”

前台：“那么您的手续已经完成，感谢您的入住，请您拥有美好的一天。”*指着碗里的糖果* “这个请任意享用。” 

他：“你也是（ **我的一天已经很美好了** ）。”

 **而且它会变得更美好** 。

**微型预告：**

用一个emoji形容下一章的话 **……是 🛏**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 热烈庆祝小车车开回了家！👏


	4. 🛏️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “弄醒你了？”
> 
> “没睡着哦……”

这次的晚餐和第一次就很不一样了。

他买到了所有需要的食材，终于得以大展身手，恨不得连胡萝卜都给削成花。吃完饭后，他们也不再浪费时间洗碗，而是把锅碗瓢盆草草冲洗一下就塞进了洗碗机。按下开始键，就窝在了沙发看电影。

她要躺在他的腿上，他就拿来毛毯要给她盖上。她抗议着说不冷不冷，他还是仗着手长把她整个人裹成了一个茧子，只露出脑袋。她没有办法，气鼓鼓地转向了电视不再看他。

电影结束，她却没有动静。他低头看看，发现原来是睡着了。想到她今天出门早，一定是困了，他就没有叫她，而是把她的手搭到自己脖子上，连毯子带人一起抱在了怀里。

进了卧室，他把她放到床上，盖好被子，正要离开时，却见她睁了眼。

“弄醒你了？”

“没睡着哦，”她抓住他的手，得逞地笑：“你还是很好骗……”

其实也不是很好骗。

她看电影时故意要躺在他腿上，可他却坐怀不乱，甚至还要给她盖毛毯，气得她心中暗忖：这个憨憨，难道觉得她穿的还不够多吗？

但是绒绒的毛毯盖在身上，头又枕在他腿上，她舒服得都快要睡着。直到他把她抱起来往房里走，她才想起今晚的宏大计划，赶紧清醒过来。她放松了四肢，闭着眼睛用全身的演技装睡，脑子里却忙得很。一边竖着耳朵听声辨位看他要往哪边走，一边又要盘算着接下来如何“进行”。

当他终于把她放在床上时，她想着他多少也得有点行动。不说晚安吻，至少得在床边坐一会，“深情地”望着“熟睡的”她吧？

结果他给她盖了被子居然就要走。

这！可！不！行！

她赶紧伸手把他拉住，他的没有眼色也只能事后算账，

不过现在好了，她稍稍抬头，就能贴到他的嘴唇。香软的小舌灵活地探入他的口腔，扫荡着他的牙关，吮吸着他口内的津液。

“嗯……”

他沉重的叹喟在她听来是计划成功的信号，于是她一手将他勾的更近，另一手则在他身上摸索。她的手从肩膀溜到他的腰上，却在钻到下腹时终于被按住。

“不要开玩笑。”他低沉的声音透过胸腔传来。

什么开玩笑？

“我想要你，”她干脆坐了起来：“你不想要我吗？”

她嘴上这样问着，眼睛却直勾勾盯着他胯下，答案早已不言而喻。

“彦真……”他失笑。

“你听我说……”他在床头坐下，将她搂到怀里：“你还记不记得我第一次送你回家？”

她不明白这是哪门子的提问，但看着眼下确实是发展不下去了，她也只能先回答。

“记得，”她软软地靠在他身上，记忆飘回那个夜晚：“那天也下雨了。”

“对，”他抚着她的头发：“那天我们什么都没做，但光是想到和你在伞下走的那一段路，我都开心得都睡不着觉。”

这个人……怎么突然这样讲？

她不知道如何接话，就把下巴搁在他的颈窝，听他继续讲下去。

“我真的很喜欢，很喜欢你。只要能见到你，我就会很开心。你对我来说是太过珍贵的东西，我们之间的关系也是一样。你知道我有多想要你，但我更想你准备好。你能理解我吗？”

这些年来，向她示好的人不少，什么样的甜言蜜语她都听过了。可是当他说喜欢她时，她却难以按耐心中的悸动。他的语句很简单，没有掩饰也没有多余的修辞。明明是试探性的问句，听起来却更像是约定承诺，是在寻求她的认可和信任。

尽管她早就认定他了。

“可是我准备好了……”她抬起头来，握着他的手：“我也很喜欢你，所以我选择了你。”

“你相信我的选择吗？”她望着他，像是说出了最后的台词，只等他的回应。

“相信……”

听见肯定的答复，她闭上了眼睛，等待他的下一步行动。他向前倾身时，她觉得自己的心跳的好快，好像都要蹦出来了。可他却没再接近，而是从旁边抽了张纸巾。

“但你别哭……”

“我哭了？”

他捻着纸巾在她眼角轻轻按压，她才发现自己脸上挂着眼泪。

她对这一夜的幻想有很多，却怎么也没想到自己会哭。不知是因为她本来就容易感动，还是因为心里的喜欢实在太多。但不管怎样，这只是让她更加确定了自己的选择。

她把纸巾从他手里抽出，与他十指相扣。

几次深呼吸后，她终于说道：

“那做吗？”

她郑重的语气和直接的用词形成了鲜明的对比，弄的他哭笑不得：“你眼睛还红着呢。”

“你不也还硬着呢？”她吸了吸鼻子，说得理所当然。

“还有心情开玩笑啊？”他靠近了她，近的呼吸都听得见：

“那我真的开始了？”

“嗯……”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我隐约感觉我要被你们暗🦈……  
> 但我保证！下一章，🚗就来了！！！！  
> （但我得先补完这段时间的ddl……）


	5. 🌧️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我们彦真，哪里都很漂亮。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *严重OOC警告* *请勿上升正主* *我再次给两位道歉*

她合上眼睛，将他拉近自己，重新覆上他的嘴唇。几天之内，他们接吻的次数多到她都记不清。但这个吻好像有什么不一样。

它开始得温和柔软，却充满了渴求和欲望。

前所未有的欲望。

他探进了她的毛衣，她也将他的上衣拉下。她由着他的手在她身上游走着，抚弄着。由着他解开她的扣子，然后将她扶起把衣服褪去。由着他视线扫过她的全身，最后停留在她胸衣包裹下的姣好曲线。

见他呆住，她拉着他的手，顺着腰线引向早已歪斜的裤腰，去触那同样质地的内衣。虽然看不清颜色，但显然和她的胸衣是一套。

“彦真……”他的声音比任何时候都要暗哑。

“都说我准备好了……”她勾起嘴角，带着他一起倒向床上。

“喜欢吗？”

“喜欢……”

“脱掉吗？”

“要……”

“你先……”她轻轻咬着他蠕动的喉结，伸手去解他的裤带。他不需要更多的指示，迅速脱下了裤子。短暂的分离后，他炽热的胸膛再一次紧贴着她，身下的硬挺抵着她的潮湿。他的身体散发着最让她眷恋的温暖，和此刻尤为强烈的男性气息。这与她的梦相似又不同，既在想象之中，又远在期待之上。阴雨绵绵的夜晚本来是冷的，但此刻她只觉得暖得发烫，无论是身上还是心里。

“帮我……”她说。不是问句，是要求。

他没有回答，手直接就往她后背摸，却被她带了回来。

“在前面……”她引着他的手解开了扣子，曼妙的景色一览无余。

她依然看着他，眸光像是藏了翻腾的水浪。

他试探地吻上了她的胸口，引得她发出轻微的哼声，也勾起了他所有压抑的渴望。

他一手抚摸着她的柔软，另一只手向下探到她的内裤，将薄薄的布料从她身上褪下。

触到她的湿润，他问：“可以吗？”

“可以……”她轻喘着：“你有……”

“这里……”他说着，手便伸向了床头柜。

床头柜？

看来有些人只是表面坐怀不乱，原来也早有准备……

她心中暗想，同时打定主意，以后一定要拿这事来调侃他。

但这一刻她还是松了口气，还好这点不像她梦里。

见他撕开了包装，她忍不住吞咽。

终于要来了。

第一下总是最让人期待的。而和他一起又变得更不一样。

在他进来的一瞬间，两人都发出了满足的轻叹。只是她太久没做，不太适应。他正要动起来，她的眉头却微微皱起。

“要慢些……”

听到她语气中的颤抖，他不再盲目继续。他胳膊肘撑在她的两边，额前因忍耐冒出了细密的薄汗。

“我要怎么做？”他在她耳边问道。

“吻我。”

不用她再作要求，他的嘴唇已经敷上了她的，然后一路向下，蔓延到她的脖颈，她的锁骨，她的肩膀，最后停在她的胸前。他一口含住她的绵软，舌尖勾勒着她美好的形状。他的感情那么热烈，动作却那么温柔。每一个吻落在她身上，似乎都带着珍惜和欣赏。

“嗯……”她揪着他的头发，让他埋得更近。

她觉得自己好像要被他的吻融化，下身也逐渐放松，完完全全地接纳了他。

感受到她的变化，他慢慢开始律动。她也随着他的动作迎他，身下的床被磨得吱呀作响。他的鼻尖蹭着她的脸颊，温热的呼吸就打在她耳边。

她从未像此刻一样与他接近，她想她喜欢这种感觉。

而且她想让他知道。

于是她闭上眼睛，任由细碎的吟哦声随着轻喘漏出。直到她听见他轻轻说的一句：

“宝贝……”

她忍不住笑出了声——这是他第一次这样叫她。他们之间未定爱称，她竟从不知道他也爱说这样肉麻的话。

“专心！”

他的突然用力让她咬紧下唇，但还是藏不住脸上的笑意。

“怎么？”

他赌气似的放慢了速度，却依旧深入浅出。她又想笑了：明明还在她里面，怎么就因为这点小事不好意思？

“没有……没有……”她只好哄弄地吻他脸侧的酒窝，又轻抬小腿将他勾得更近：

“你也是宝贝……”

我的宝贝……

她让他更深地进入她，一下，又一下。她已经不记得上一次是什么时候，但这不重要。

她只知道此刻与她忘情缠绵的男人深深地喜欢着她，而她也一样。

因为是他，一切都像是似曾相识一般的自然，却又像是第一次那样的令人悸动。像是互相吸引磁石又像是紧紧相邻拼图，他们本能地互相吸引，又完美地互相契合。

所以，享受就好了。

“又在想什么呢？”他贴着她的嘴唇问道。

“想你快点……”即使此刻已是如坐云雾，她还是很直接了当。

“又不专心，又喜欢发号施令……”他将她的脸摆正：“这样可不行……”

还没等她反应过来，他已经抱着她翻了个身。他们依旧保持着交合的姿势，只是她无力地趴在他的身上。

“唔……”

她哼哼唧唧地抗议，他爱怜的吻落在她头顶：“我知道，我知道……”

他扶着她坐起身来，让她将手搭在自己肩上，下身轻轻顶弄着她：

“彦真，宝贝，叫我名字……”

“叫我就都给你……”

他声音温柔，又带着无尽的欲望。那一刻，她觉得无论他说什么，她大概都会听。

于是她唤他名字，轻摆腰肢要他。这样的姿势让他更加深入，被紧紧包裹的感觉让他想闭眼享受，却又舍不得眼前靡曼至极的画面。

他看着她胸前的绵软随着上下起伏的动作摇晃。他看着她红唇微启，嘴里仍旧喃喃念着：

“泰坪……给我……”

他果然如约加快了速度，手来到他们交合的地方，揉捻着她的花蒂。突如其来的快感让她惊呼一声，身体后仰。他没有停下，而是用另一只手稳稳托住了她的背。自己也坐起身来，吮吸着她的蓓蕾。

多重刺激下，高潮已近在咫尺。她还没回过神来，发现自己又被他重新将她压到了身下，作最后的冲刺。

“要到了……就要……哈啊……”

灭顶的快感向她袭来，她只觉得头晕目眩，眼前的一切都失了色彩，唯一重要的只有他。她想要他的全部，他的气息，他的重量，他的抚摸，他的吻。

而她想要的，她就会去拿。

“彦真，我……”他话音未落，便被她剧烈的收缩和热吻勾了魂。于是他与她唇舌纠缠，愈加激烈地抽插，最终在她身子里释放。

高潮来临后，他搂着她许久，轻抚她仍在颤抖的后背，直到她呼吸逐渐平复。他要起身，却被她无力地拉住。

“去哪？”她瓮声问道。

“清理，”他安抚地摩挲着她的手，又将被子拉上来为她盖好：“很快的。”

她累得睁不开眼，只听见衣柜被他打开，然后就是水流声和他渐近的脚步。

接下来，是暖黄的床头灯被打开，身下的被子也被轻轻撩起。

“打开些……”

她动了动腿，毛巾的温热便带走了腿间的粘腻。她感觉到他重新躺在了她身边，床头灯却一直亮着。她睁开眼睛，发现他正看着她。

“干嘛？”

“你好漂亮。”他拂开了她脸边的碎发。

这样的话她不知听过多少次，可此时突如其来的称赞还是让她有些脸红。只是想想他们刚做了什么，她自己都觉得这样的害羞没头没脑。

“那说说看，”她蹭着他的掌心：“我哪里漂亮了？”

“这里漂亮……” 他吻了她的脸颊。

“这里也漂亮……”他吻了她的眼角。

“还有这里，也漂亮。 ”他吻了她的指尖，又与她十指相扣：“我们彦真，哪里都漂亮。”

“彬先生，很会讲话呢……”

见他变了脸色，她赶紧假装堂皇地改口：

“玄彬？”

“……”

“哥哥？”

“……”

“玄彬哥哥？”

“……”

看到他的眼神逐渐暗下，体力耗尽的她决定还是见好就收。

“好啦好啦，”她把手搭上了他的胸膛：“金泰坪……你也不差。”

她迷迷糊糊地眯上眼睛，过了许久，又喃喃开口：“我好喜欢你，你知道吗……”

她语调糯糯软软，像是在说梦话。听不见他的回应，她皱了眉。他赶紧将她揽进怀里：

“我知道……”

“你不知道……不然就是不记得……”

“记得……我怎么会不记得？”

“那就是不相信我……”

越说越荒唐了。

“我永远，永远，都会相信你，好吗？”他将她在怀里紧了紧。

“嗯……”

她似乎终于安下心来，垂下了眼帘。于是他低头，轻吻她的额头：

“宝贝，睡吧……”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 所以……现在有没有对之前的扭扭车拥有全新的看法?


	6. 🧺

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “不正经！”  
> “你先不正经的……”

被阳光唤醒时，她最先感受到的是来自身后的温暖。因为她已经不太习惯醒来的时候身边还有别人，此刻的感觉其实有些陌生，却不别扭。同样令她不习惯的是身体的酸痛。经历了昨晚的酣畅淋漓，她知道自己需要休息，但又无法抑制的期待着下一次……

她转了身，面对还睡着的他。这一夜，她做了很长的梦，梦里也都是他。

梦中他说了好多话，她只记得自己答应着，却不记得关于什么。但是现在，熟睡的他嘴唇微张，只让她想要再次亲上去，就像先前的无数次一样。

想起他在曾经在路演的车上看着她睡觉，她突然好奇那时的他会不会也有这样的想法。

她伸手去触他的脖颈，拇指在她留下的红痕上停留。

它证明了昨晚的疯狂，也证明了他是她的。

“你也是我的了……”这样想着，她往他怀里钻了钻。

与他初次见面的时候，她也曾想过他们将来会不会有怎样的交集。或许会一起合作，甚至会成为朋友。但在那之后他们总是互相错过，陌生的关系直到去年初才终于打破。可即便是那个时候，她也不会想到他们的关系会有今天这样的变化。

十几年的兜兜转转，不知是命运的安排还是捉弄。但是这一刻，他就确切地在她的身边。现在他只是将手搭在她的腰上，那份重量还是让她很安心，让她觉得他一直会在这里，很久。

“早……”他的声音从头顶传来，温热的气息打在她的后颈：“醒很久了吗？”

“是啊，”她不满地戳了戳他胸口：“不是说一起走段路都会开心得睡不着吗？我看你睡得挺好……难道睡到我了就算任务完成了？”

看着怀里的她近乎“审视”的眼神，他不禁笑了。他哪里想得到自己昨天说的那番话，她竟会抓到这样的重点。

“我睡的很好是有原因的……”不等她继续乱猜，他就握住她的手：“因为梦里都有你……”

他顿了顿，又凑近了些：

“姿势还不一样。”

几秒之内，她的神情就从嗔怪到感动又变成了羞赧。

“不正经！”她伸手就去锤他。

“你先不正经的……”

他抓着她的拳头去挠她腰侧，痒得她扭着身子，又喘又笑。

“不要啦！”推不开他的手，她只好撒娇地吻他下巴：“抱我起来，我要吃东西~”

“那先把衣服穿上。”他一手搂着她的腰，又从床边拿来自己的睡衣为她披上。他将她靠在自己胸前，替她扣好扣子，就好像是怕她害羞。

昨晚不是都看过了，还想得这么周到……

她决定要逗逗他。

“我们彬先生，害羞了？”她坐直了转身看他，刚刚披上的衣服又从肩膀滑了下来。

“不是害羞，”他不紧不慢地将她拉回怀里：“你那么漂亮，我怕我忍不住。”

“你就不怕我忍不住吗？”她透过细密的睫毛抬眼看他，七分纯真三分狡黠。

“所以我穿了裤子，”他理好她的衣领，然后将她抱了起来：“但欢迎你随时忍不住。”

她原本只想他把自己抱下床，但他一路把她抱去了洗手间放在台子上，甚至还把挤好牙膏的牙刷都塞进她手里。

“夸张！我又不是小孩……”她抗议着要从台上下来，却被他托住了腰，让她轻轻着地。即便是这样，身体的酸痛还是让她到吸一口冷气。这样想想，要是刚刚直接跳下来，她可能站都站不住。

“谢谢……”她靠在他身上嘟囔着，声音小得快要听不见。

“你说的对，”他揉了揉她的头顶：“得注意身体才行，姐姐这年纪确实不是小孩了。”

“你说什么？”

“我说，你不是小孩，”看着她眼神逐渐注入杀气，他又加了一句：“但你是我的宝贝。”

看他那得意的样子，她一时间竟不知道该恼还是笑，只好低着头把他推到门外：

“用客房去吧你！”


	7. ✉️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “想对我做什么？都试试看。”

她洗了个澡，裹着浴巾正要去柜子找衣服，但还是穿了他的睡衣。他的上衣穿在她身上，长得像是裙子。于是她也没添下装，随便套了个开衫正要出门，又看见薄薄的口袋上分明显出了四四方方的形状。她仔细想想，还是拆了外面的纸盒，将东西放回了自己的口袋里。

不管怎么说，最危险的地方，就是最安全的地方。

也是最方便的地方。

一切办妥，她打开了卧室门，见他正把早餐往茶几上放。

一起来就有暖和的东西吃，她心情自然很好。眼前不过是最最简单的牛奶鸡蛋烤面包，她还是毫不吝啬地夸奖：

“好香哦！”

“是吗？”他把她抱到身上使劲闻了一下，一本正经地说：“确认了，你更香。” 

“肉麻死了……”她皱了皱鼻子，正好他手机响了，她就够来递给了他。

他看手机，她就拿了盘里抹好果酱的吐司，小口小口啃着。见身后的人久久没有声息，她转过身去：

“怎么，公司吗？”

“酒店，”他一脸凝重：“我的房间进小偷了。”

“什么？”她睁大了眼睛，把啃了一半的吐司放下：“你讲清楚点？”

“有东西被拿了……”他将手机盖在桌面，手搭回她的腰间。

“什么东西？什么时候？要不要去查监控。”说着她就要看他手机，却被他更紧地捞进怀里。

“不用……小偷已经抓住了。”

他将她拉近，与她唇舌交缠。手也伸进她的睡衣，在她光滑的裸背上下抚摸。等他停下，她早已化成一滩水，眼神迷离，费力地喘息着。

“你也很好骗嘛，小偷。”他轻轻吮了她的下唇：“但偷了的东西，你可得还给我。”

他收到邮件的时候原本没打算认真看。钱对他当然不是问题，消费了什么他自己很清楚。但是看到了“客房”二字时，他立即提起了警戒心：虽然他住的是套间，但他从未进过客房，更没动过客房的东西。

直到他看到了后面的商品名，不仅担忧全部消散，前天的疑惑也都解开了。

原来她当时去次卧不是因为害羞，而是还有任务在身。

原来这就是她当初脸红的原因。

他拿了主卧的那个，她拿了次卧的那个。他不禁觉得这大概也算是他们之间的默契。

“告诉我，在哪里？”他在她耳边吹着气，又轻轻含住她的耳垂，似诱似哄地问道。

她没有回答，而是牵着他的手，径直伸向了外套的口袋。在柔软的布料里，他的指尖果然触到了铝箔带着凉意的光滑表面。

“对我这么有信心，还随身带着？”

“你不也早有准备，还装什么正人君子？”

见她对自己的挑逗毫不示弱，他只好故作委屈：“就是因为是正人君子，才会做好充分的准备嘛。”

“就你会说话……”她撅了撅嘴，手却已经环上了他的脖子，眼里是确切的邀请。

“再来一次？”他贴近了要去吻她，又被她躲开。

“嗯……”她抚着他的脸颊，拇指在他的唇边暧昧地摩擦：“那我有个条件……”

“什么？”他拉过她的手，亲吻她秀气的指节，眼神却固定在她脸上。她想要的他自然都会给他。比起谈判，这更像是接受属于他的任务。

只是这任务实在是让他出乎意料。

“我要你用梦里的姿势，”

感觉他握在腰间的手愈加用力，她凑近了些，细细密密又慢条斯理地吻他嘴角：

“你想对我做什么？试试看。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 为什么早餐是牛奶鸡蛋烤面包（这次是煮鸡蛋，scrambled eggs是炫技特供菜式）？因为没有技术含量还能补充能量&蛋白质（尽管不一定吃得上😬）  
> 另外是的，又有一辆车在路上。  
> 以及是的，这又将是一辆卡车。


	8. 🌫

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “你好坏啊……哥哥……”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW 🈶️

前晚梦里的姿势？这任务可不那么好完成。

这话原本只是说来逗她的，哪里想到她就当了真。

他前晚梦里是有她，但毕竟醒着的时候已经做得尽兴，梦里就并没有什么“不同的姿势”。

不过想对她做的事到确实是有。

而且有很多。

他不是傻子，他不会在这样的事情上咬文嚼字，也知道她一定也没闲情玩什么虚虚实实。她都这样说了，他怎么会放过这样的机会？

于是他吻着她，又扶着她的后背，缓缓将她放倒。

雨过天晴，沙发被阳光晒得温暖，她还是不住地颤栗。他的手伸向她的扣子，一颗颗解开，和他先前系上时一样的慢条斯理。她欣赏着他修长的指间滑过布料又贴上肌肤，和他一样的不着急。

毕竟她已经是他的囊中之物了，如何享用是他的自由。

褪下衣服后，就没了阻碍。沿着她的锁骨，他一路往下亲吻，不知不觉就到了她的腿间。

有了前晚的经验，他熟门熟路地找到了敏感的小豆。直接贴上前去吸吮舔舐，舌尖还进进出出，恶劣地预告着接下来要做的事。

“唔……”

她闭了眼，享受着他近乎放肆的撩拨。没过多久，她就脚趾蜷缩，手也扣紧了沙发的布料。这反倒是她的梦境重现，同样的诱惑，同样的还不够。

她去揪他的头发，扭着身子要将他拉近。他却坏心地让呼吸打在她的腿间，昭示着他的存在，但不再碰她。

“干嘛……”她声音娇娇软软，短短两个音节，就将他骨头都叫酥了。

于是他向后退去，脱了衣服。在光影的衬托下，他的身型线条显得更为勾人。她虽然触不到，还是忍不住地吞咽。

“这么期待啊？”

望着她的一脸媚态，他舔唇坏笑，把小小的包装袋塞回她手里：“帮我戴上……”

沉浸在情欲里的她不想再做等待。她拆开了包装，自然地在他的坚挺套弄了一下，也自然地在下一秒便被他抓住。

“耐心，”他按住她乱动的手，将她的双腿环在自己腰上。

“准备好了，那就开始吧。”

他将她颠了颠，慢慢往浴室的方向走，每一步都磨在她最期待的地方，又偏偏不再往里去。

“嗯……”

她将腿紧紧缠在他的腰上，难耐地扭动着，他依旧没有多余的动作。她要去吻他，又被躲开，她只能哼哼唧唧地咬上他的肩头。

“太坏了……“

“难受吧？”他沿着她的锁骨一路向上轻咬，留下了一串红痕才停在了她的唇边。

“你记住这个感觉，”他舔舔她的嘴角：“以后再跳到我身上，要想想后果。”

虽然被他撩拨得昏昏沉沉，但见他直接绕过了卧室的大床，她就知道他是要往浴室走。

原来想这样？

不同的姿势又是不同的位置，光是这样的新鲜感就让她足够兴奋。在被抵上墙壁时，她将脸埋在他的颈窝，相信着他要做的一切，都一定会让她彻底地满足。

但她不知道的是，他本想要慢慢将她拆骨入腹。只是偏偏开门时她光裸的后背贴上了墙壁，凉的她微微颤抖，下面也骤然缩起。他被夹得低吼一声，索性贴着墙直接开始。

他想自己算是一个隐忍收敛的人。可自从她走进了他的人生起，他即便是有再多的计划都得因她改变，也为打乱。

先前撩拨下，她早已动情，他毫不费力便推开了层层媚肉。他痴迷于被她紧紧包裹的感受，每次都只是稍稍退后，就深深推入。她也勾着他的脖子，扭动着去迎他。他们的节奏平稳而热烈，让他不禁产生了他们是天生一对的错觉。

晚上和白天又不一样。在这一刻，他能清楚地看见她。看见她因情欲微张的红唇，看见她微蹙的眉，看见她那样漂亮的眼眸湿漉漉地回望着他。在这一刻，她的一切情绪都由他主导。而她所表现出的一切欢愉或是难耐自然也都归功于他。

他一向爱她的独立洒脱，但此刻她的娇柔动人只让他想进一步地占据她，拥有她。

“现在开始，我说什么，你就做什么，好吗？”

“好……”她被撞得恍恍惚惚，不全然明白他的要求，但还是应了他。

“先夹紧些，”他托住了她的身子，见她的双腿有些无力地发颤，又在她耳边说道：“你可以的，我知道。”

因为他知道她练普拉提，也见过她在器械上优雅地翻转停留。正如他所料，在他的鼓励下，这纤双细的腿现在就绷紧了环在他的腰间。前所未有的贴近，让两人都叫出了声。

“就是这样，”他奖励似地吮吸着她的下唇：“宝贝，舒服吧？”

她点了头，将他又搂紧了些，贴在他耳边娇喘连连。失去了黑夜的掩护，她似乎没能完全放开，除了喘息声外，就只让细碎的呻吟从紧咬的嘴唇里断断续续漏出。见她的嘴唇被咬的失了血色，他心疼地上前舔吻，让她放松。

“叫出来，我喜欢听。”

“我……”她眯着眼，像是在想什么回应的话。他不给她思考的机会，向后退了些就又用力撞了进去。

“哈啊-啊……泰坪……”她嘴是出了声，但除了他的名字，她也不知道自己要说些什么。

不过这对他来说，已经足够充分。

“我在呢，我在的……”他回应着她，用言语，也用更加深入的顶弄：“宝贝好乖。”

可她越是听话，他就越得寸进尺。

“睁开眼睛，”他伸手把她的下巴摆正：“看我是怎么进来的。”

像是中了咒语，她的视线往下飘离。

他们相交的地方有浓稠的液体流下，滴在米色的地毯，留下暧昧的纹路。

这都是他们欢爱的证明。

此时，此刻，她正被他猛烈地爱着。她正失神地想着，却又被他撞到了敏感点。一霎那，快感毫无预兆向她袭来。随着身下剧烈的收缩，她尖叫着搂紧了他，两团浑圆被他的滚烫的胸膛挤的变了形。

两人的身子已亲密得没有一丝距离，她又将身体的重心都放在了他身上，像是对他有无尽的依赖。于是他退了出来，给浑身颤抖着的她休息的时间，等她缓过来些，才将她抱上了浴室的洗漱台。

高潮的余韵染在她娇嫩的脸颊，又为她添了几分柔媚。他望着她潮红的脸，伸手去撩开她黏在前额的发丝。

“彦真啊，这房子，我买下来吧？”

“嗯？”

“在这都做了，别人可没法住。”

她睁大了眼睛，不可置信地看着他。

片场见他说脏话时，她便觉得他有特别的魅力。没想到说起荤话的他更加让她血脉贲张。

那么温柔有礼的男人，此时却讲着这样露骨不堪的话。

这一刻，能让他如此疯狂的就只有她。但她还想要去试探，看看她能让他变成什么样。

想到昨晚，她凑近了他的耳边：

“你好坏啊……哥哥……”

他手上的动作一顿。

“你说什么？”

“我说，你好坏啊……”见计划奏效，她便变本加厉，像小猫一样舔舐着他的耳朵，又在他发红的耳尖轻轻啃咬：“泰坪哥哥，就知道欺负我……啊-”

不等她说完，他就将她的腿搭在了肩上，近一步地分开。他再次进入了她，更深，也更重。

卫生间的门没关，她背后是洗手台的镜面，又正对着外面的穿衣镜，此刻的香艳场景一览无余——无论是她的面前或是身后。

她看见镜中的男人有力地向前挺动，看见女人的发丝粘在男人纹理分明的宽肩，手也在他背上目的不明地抓挠。像是要确认那镜中人是自己，她忍不住多看了一眼，视线却和他交汇。

他显然也发现了，于是刻意地放慢了速度。

“好好看看，”他勾起她的下巴：“看看是我在欺负你，还是你自己想要。”他稍稍低头，就含住了她挺立的娇乳，一只手握住另一边的柔软，不住地摩挲着，揉捏着，身下的动作也没停。

“你说，喜不喜欢？”

“喜……欢……”

“想不想要？”

“哈啊……”

“嗯？”他更加用力地抽插，每一次都往深了撞：“想要什么？”

“你……我要-我要你……”

她放下了最后的矜持，呻吟着说出自己的欲望，不再做任何隐藏。这世上的一切都不再重要，这一刻她只是一个沉浸于他的女人罢了。

她的媚叫声和他的喘息声交织在一起，在房内回荡着。她突然庆幸前天关了窗，不然这样的声音说不定会被人听见。

比起昨晚热烈的缠绵，此刻就是原始欲望的燃烧。她猜到他会因初次而有所保留，但现实远远超出她的预料。她在情欲的浪潮里抛起又落下，浑浑噩噩又欲罢不能，是从未有过的感受。

而从他乱了章法的冲撞，她知道他也快了。于是她夹紧了他，指尖抠进了他的肩膀，将撩人的话在他耳边说了个遍。直到他念着她的名字，将额头抵在她的肩上奋力冲刺，最终和她一起到达。

* * *

他将她抱入浴缸，放一池水与她共浴。他动作很是小心，只将她叠在自己身上，不让她碰到冰凉的表面。她在氤氲的雾气里沉沉睡去，直到他用细碎的吻将她唤醒。

“宝贝，得起来了……”

“宝贝……”她轻轻地笑。

“怎么了？”

“没有，就是喜欢你这样叫我，”她偏过头去吻他：“但你不可以这样叫别人，太有魅力了。“

“知道了，”他蹭着她的鼻尖：“那现在可以起来了吗？”

“起不来了……”

“这么累吗？”

她不回答，而是往他怀里钻了钻，手抚上了他肩上刚刚留下的印子。

“痛吗？”

“不会。”他拉过她的手，轻吻她的指尖：“倒是你，不想要了就说，我会停的。”

“你还不了解我吗？”她反握住他的手：“我保证，你一定会第一个知道。”

“好……”

她的手指虽然纤柔，却传递着不加掩饰的坚定。可以千娇百媚，却又有极了主见，他想他爱的就是这样她。

爱？

现在说爱似乎还太早，这样的想法让他自己都吓了一跳。

他正要担心自己的心思是否被看穿，她的肚子却适时地叫了。

“饿了也会让我先知道的吧？”他笑着问。

“不要笑！”她撑着他，想要起身，但很快又放弃了这个念头。

“我真的起不来了……”她嘟着嘴抬眼望向他，可怜兮兮的样子让他又忍不住地要去吻她。

“那我抱你……”

等他把瘫软的她裹进了浴袍，抱着往客厅走时，她还在喋喋不休。

“以后还是不能这样了。”

“好。”

“至少得先吃了饭，不可以着急。”

“好。”

“你别光说‘好’啊，我们得互相监督。”

“好。”

“都说了别说……唔-”

但这个互相监督有没有起作用，又是后话了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 时隔多日这车终于开出来了  
> 我又一滴都没有了，但下一章大概会来的快一些  
> （okk卡车司机peace out）


	9. 🎀

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 因为爱你，什么都是第一次。
> 
> 因为爱你，美梦也会成真。

一年后……

他们的新戏已经拍完，只要再熬过杀青礼，就到了新的假期。但是这次她没有计划往国外跑，而是窝在了家里。

毕竟今年家里有人。

受疫情影响，他的新戏有太多行程调整。为了商议其中细节，电话会议从下午开到了半夜。已经半进入休假状态的她实在是熬不了夜，于是在他中途休息的时候吻了他的脸颊，自己先去睡觉。

她没有把卧室的门关严，而是让光线和他压低了的声线从门缝透进来。这总是让她很安心，但当然比不上他在身边。

所以不知过了多久，她感觉了身旁床垫的下陷，想着自己终于可以好好睡了。

可他上了床后却翻来覆去，不知要做什么。她本就是半醒不醒，这下干脆闭紧了眼睛装睡，想着明天再跟他算账。

只是他握住了她藏在被子里的手时，她再也忍无可忍。

“金泰坪……”

她声音不大，一字一顿，吓得他一哆嗦——她很少这样叫他全名。

“对不起。”他往回缩了缩，脱口而出的竟是敬语。

“你干什么？鬼鬼祟祟的……”

“没有没有……”见她的眼神往手上飘，他赶紧补充：“我就想拉着你睡……”

牵着手睡？

一起生活了几个月了，她可不知道他有这个习惯。

她起了疑心，转身打开了床头灯，眯着眼睛把手抽了回来。

等习惯了突然变亮的光线，她才看清自己指间缠了一丝细细的白线。再将线往自己的方向轻轻拉拽，就牵出了一个半透明的小盒子。

见状，她将线放在鼻尖嗅了嗅。

没错，确实是薄荷味。

她是听说过月老给人牵红线，他这是在牵什么……

牙线？

还牵在左手。

还刚好是无名指。

她看看指间，又看看他。

“你……干什么？”她问，心中其实隐约有了答案。

“我……”他坐起身来，拉住了她缠着丝线的手。

“我们在一起一年多了，对吧？”

“是。”

“在这期间，我们也都很开心的，对吧？”

“是。”

“同居后也非常合拍的，对吧？”

“是……”

“那……”他顿了顿，间断的时间比先前都要长。

他终于要问了吗？

他终于要问了。

终于。

她已明白这提问的走向，只等他再次开口。

“那你愿意……和我在一起很久吗？”

她差点一口气就没上来——都在这一刻了，这个男人的措辞怎么还是达不到点子上？

“你是要……”她着急地要打破他冗长的铺垫，却被他轻轻捂住了嘴。

“不行，要我来问。”他扶着床垫，单膝跪下：

“孙彦真，嫁给我，好吗？”

在那一刻，时间仿佛停滞，让她能将眼前的一切都灌进记忆。

所以在很多年之后，当她回想起当时的场景，就像是重述看了上百次的电影。

一米八几的大男人，用近乎别扭的姿势跪在床上。他好像随时都要失去平衡，却直直地望着她。直到今天，她想起那时的他，也都只能有一个词形容——那就是：“视死如归。”

因为他短短一句话，她便听出他豁出了一切的决心，和全部的真心。

那场景近乎滑稽，可在那一刻就只是浪漫。

她将他拉进怀里，吻他的眉骨，他的脸颊，他的鼻尖。

但就算是千万个吻都不足以证明她的心意。所以，贴着他的嘴唇，她说：“我愿意。”

她还说：“我爱你。”

他们间的距离那么近，她能听见他的呼吸，感受到他的鼻息，尝到他唇边不知何时出现的咸涩……

又哭了啊……

她用微凉的手背盖上了他的眼窝，自己也忍不住红了眼眶。

和他在一起之后，怎么就这么容易哭呢？

尤其是在床上……

“快去冰敷，你明天开会要肿死的……”她只是说着，另一只手却紧紧拽着他，哪里像是要他走的意思？于是他笑着摇头，不理会她的提议。

“你还记得你第一次跟我讲这句话吗？”

怎么会不记得？

就这一句话，弄得他们在玄关处抱着哭得稀里哗啦，之后又从浴缸做到了床上。

但要不是这一句话，他们两个不知还要再绕多久，才能走进对方心底。

“那时你也哭的跟个傻瓜一样……”

“对啊，”他搂着她，重新在床上躺下，又将下巴抵在她的头顶。

“当时我就在想：‘我爱上的女人，居然也爱我。我真是世界上最幸福的傻瓜。’”

最幸福的傻瓜？

这跟她当时的想法居然如出一辙。

她抬头望他，他显然不明白她的讶异，继续说着。

“但现在，我要和我爱的女人共度一生了，我就是世界上最最最最最幸福的傻瓜。”

“你真的好傻……”她嗔怪地捏着他的耳垂，像是要把爱意都揉了进去：“我爱你，一点都不比你爱我少，你知道吧？“

“当然知道。”他点着头，蹭了蹭她的鼻尖。

“那以后不许这样装可怜，你爸妈看了都要心疼的。”想到平时自己父母是怎么念自己要对他好些，她不禁撅了嘴。

“那也是心疼你栽到了我手里……”他拉过她的手，去吻她的手背：“你知道他们有多喜欢你。他们说还好我当了演员，不然我这种普普通通的长相，怎么会找得到这样的女朋友……”

说到这里，他突然停顿：“哦，不对！是未婚妻……”

他睫毛上还沾着泪水，但不妨碍他笑得一脸褶子。他伸手去拨弄她的头发，然后又摸摸她的脸颊，就好像是在确认她的存在。

“我没想到你答应了，就像做梦一样。”

“我也没想到……你就用这个。”她拽了拽手上的线：“你说我是不是得好好考虑考虑？”

他想了想，将她的手拉了回来，就着多余的线，系了个蝴蝶结。

“这样呢？”他眨巴着眼睛，做作又真挚的样子，令她忍俊不禁。

“好啦好啦……”她皱了皱鼻子：“但谢谢你……”

“为什么谢谢？”

“这样跟我求婚……”她向他怀里钻了钻。

从小时候起，她就会想象那些梦幻的求婚场景。而关了灯的卧室，并不是一个常规的求婚场合。宽松的睡衣和鸡尾酒裙也差了太远。手上轻飘飘的牙线和订婚中必不可少的戒指，更是不能相提并论。

但不知道为什么，她居然觉得现在这样也挺好。

因为有他就好了。

想着想着，她的眼神又落在了手上的白线。他能用到这样的测量方法，虽然古早，但还算不上笨，甚至还有些浪漫。毕竟想要知道她的戒指尺码，方法可不止这一种。

“怎么不问我的造型师？”

“我怕他们泄密，”他嘟嘟囔囔：“我想给你个惊喜的……”

“惊喜就是把我吵醒吗？”见他收了眼泪，她又开始逗他：“缠个线都要弄这么大动静，你又被李政赫附体了吗？”

“才不是，”他小声抗议：“这样的事情，我也是第一次 \- ”

“哦？”她瞪大了眼睛，将他打断：“怎么说得这么可惜，还想要跟谁再试一次吗？”

她也抽了一节线，准确地绕在了他的手上：“你以后就是我的人了，可不许动那种想法。”

她给他打了个一样的结，又刻意地调整了两边的长度，幼稚地要求完全的一致。

“才不会，”他握紧了她的手：“第一次也是你，最后一次也是你。这样好不好？”

她被他郑重的语气震住了，过了好久，才想起回答。

“好……”

她望着他漆黑的眼眸，她想她能看懂他的心意。

那是无尽的热烈缠绵，和一世的承诺。

于是她的手探向他凹陷的腰窝，他的吻也蔓延到她的肩头。

最后一颗扣子被解开，她伸手去关灯，却被他按住。

“我想看着你。”他说。

“好啊，”她勾起嘴角，把手搭在了他的后颈：“但这是和我未婚夫的第一次呢，会好好表现吗？”

“会像第一次那样，好好爱你的。”

他吻了她的前额，她也笑着回吻他，任由暖黄的床头灯映着一室旖旎。

高潮过后，他将她搂得很紧，像是要把她揉到骨子里。

他说：我好爱你。

她说：我也爱你。

因为爱你，什么都是第一次。

因为爱你，美梦也会成真。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 无论怎么说，今天la还是520，所以甜甜甜就完事！  
> （但这不是结束哦）


	10. 时光

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 属于他们的时光，才刚刚开始。

“我永远，永远，都会相信你，好吗？”

“嗯……”

她似乎终于安下心来，垂下了眼帘。于是他低头，轻吻她的额头：

“宝贝，睡吧……”

不知是因为疲倦还是心安，她很快就睡着了。

他就着月光看熟睡的她，像是端详这世上最珍贵的宝物。

十多年前，他只是远远地望着她，而今天之后，一切都不再一样。

时间是公平的。它固然消了她的稚气，却也给了她独有的韵致。

所以她的样子，他怎么都看不厌，怎么都好喜欢。

他喜欢她的眉眼，她的鼻尖，她的嘴唇……

还有喜欢她的香气，还有她的声音，她的……

她的全部。

他甚至想回到过去，早早地牵起她的手，尽管是电影里才能做到的情节。

但他知道，即便是穿越了时光，也不能凭空创造爱情。

他也相信，只要是对的人，无论何时相遇，总能走到一起。

对吧？

  
“嗯……”

她软软地咕哝着，竟像是听见了他心里的问话。原来她还有说梦话的习惯，他也是第一次知道。

于是怀着私心，他小声问道：

“一直跟我在一起……好不好？”

“……”

“好……”

她翻了个身，脑袋紧紧挨着他的胸膛。

假如她醒着，一定能听见他骤然加快的心跳。

他一向喜欢她说“好”。

只要那一个字，他心中再多的忐忑也会烟消云散，继而被满怀的欣喜取代。

就像现在一样。

虽然只是朦胧呓语，对他已经足够。

因为他知道，属于他们的时光，才刚刚开始。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 首先当然是祝大家521快乐！（对 我这还是521！）（我是铁了心要无视时差kkk）
> 
> 时间线大家应该一下就能明白吧？（我真的很热衷于挖坑&填坑）
> 
> 其余彩蛋番外们会排着队与大家见面哦！在这期间……猜猜看这里说的是什么电影吧？🤔


	11. 73 问 【彩蛋：成为房产大亨】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's About Time for us to catch up with Son Yejin! The actress/producer answers 73 Questions with a very special guest before her night out. Strolling through her cozy LA house, Yejin talks about superpowers, naming kids and her upcoming project.

Jin：欢迎欢迎！

Q0：艺珍！好久不见！谢谢你接受我们的73问采访。

Jin：谢谢你们的邀请！快请进。

Q1：请问需要换鞋吗？

Jin：麻烦了，孩子们喜欢光着脚乱跑。

Q2：孩子们在家吗？

Jin：不在呢。要是他们在，得把这里掀了。

Q3：房子装修得真好看！可以问问您在这里住了多久了吗？

Jin：我想想，Ethan今年4岁……那就是快五年？

Q4：Ethan的名字来源是？

Jin：啊，其实是朋友帮忙起的，说是韩文名字意思也会很好。

Q5：是指il吗？

Jin：对的，其实就是第一个孩子的意思……但我们一般告诉他是“太阳”的意思。*笑*

Q6：这算是秘密吗？

Jin：算是吧……但其实Hazel的名字也是这样起的。

Q7：明白了，Haebin中的Hae是吗？

Jin：You’ve done your research!

Q8：小朋友们还在学校吗？

Jin：是的，他们爸爸去接了……你要喝些什么？橙汁，水？牛奶我们也有很多。

Q9：谢谢！水就好了……杯子真好看，是什么材质的呢？

Jin：其实就是塑料的——现在最大的诉求是小孩子用着安全。

Q10：成为家长后，最开心的事情是什么？

Jin：孩子们说爱我的时候。

Q11：最艰难的事情是什么？

Jin：嗯……看着他们长大。长大之后，这样的话就不会放在嘴边了不是吗？所以得趁他们小时候骗他们多说才行。*笑*

Q12：说回房子，这里是谁挑的呢？

Jin：我先生。

Q13：感觉和你的取向很接近呢？

Jin：他确实说是照着我的取向挑的，刚好现在孩子们上学也很方便，所以他很骄傲来着。

Q14：平时我们见到的你是闪亮演员孙艺珍，那作为孙彦真的你，有没有什么大家不太知道的特点呢？

Jin：我不是工作狂。

Q15：用一个词形容你的style？

Jin：舒适。

Q16：你会如何向陌生人形容自己？

Jin：认生，恋旧，热心。

Q17：假如可以有超能力的话，你想要什么？

Jin：那当然是…………瞬间移动。

Q18：还以为你会说时间穿越呢？

Jin：那不是我的任务哦。

Q19：但是，假如你可以穿越时间，想去到哪里？

Jin：嗯……21岁的时候吧！想提醒自己演戏时稍微注意一点点形象。

Q20：首次担当制片后，相对之前最大的不同是什么呢？

Jin：有余感！因为我是老板了*笑*但在片场看到孩子们工作的样子，总会想到我刚刚开始做演员的时候。

Q21：一定有很多感慨吧？

Jin：是啊，我会觉得：“啊，原来当年我老板是这样看我的。”

Q22：那作为“老板”的你会特别看重什么？

Jin：我会更关注演员的潜力和努力。演技是一个需要磨练的东西，就算是有天赋，也需要很多的练习。

Q23：好的！那接下来是快问快答……晴天还是雨天？

Jin：雨天。

Q24：冬天还是夏天？

Jin：冬天。

Q25：猫还是狗？

Jin：狗。

Q26：最喜欢的雪糕口味？

Jin：这个问题太难了！嗯…………香草？我是无聊的人。

> “她刚刚是说自己无聊了吗？这有录下来吧！”
> 
> 前院传来了关门落锁的声音，穿着一身运动服的玄彬就出现在镜头前。
> 
> “回来啦！”孙艺珍没有理会丈夫的调侃，非常自然地吻了他脸颊，就将他安顿到了沙发上，由他继续接下来的采访。

Q27：啊，玄彬先生，您最近怎么样？

Bin：很好很好。前段时间比较忙，但现在就闲下来了。每天就是和艺珍轮流送孩子们上学，过着，怎么说，非常平和的生活？即便是过了这么多年，我的语言还是很匮乏呢。

Q28：怎么会！而且出道这么多年，您的状态还是非常好呢，请问有什么秘诀吗？

Bin：嗯……幸福地生活。*褶子笑*

Q29：为人父母之后，两人的生活有变化吗？

Bin：有的。养小孩真的非常需要时间和精力。但因为是我的孩子，只要他们有什么风吹草动我都会注意着。比如之前Hazel半夜哭醒了，我真的一下就弹起来了。

Q30：这程度，几乎是心电感应了吧？果然说女儿是爸爸前世的情人！艺珍姐姐会吃女儿的醋吗？

Bin：这倒不会。孩子们是亲人，但她是爱人，所以是不一样的爱。（*小声地*）但是我还是很喜欢看她吃醋……

Q31：给新手父母的建议是？

Bin：可以的话，要多多陪伴在孩子们身边。他们长的太快了，一眨眼好像就会错过了什么。还有就是……一定，一定要注意以身作则，孩子们真的会在父母身上学到很多东西，所以一定要树立一个好的榜样。

Q32：真好。孩子们继承了您的外貌，又能收获您一样温暖的心呢。

Bin：啊，外貌倒不敢说，孩子们好看是因为像妈妈，我就是普普通通而已。

> “说什么普普通通？我很看脸的哦！”孙艺珍一边整理耳环，一边从房里走了出来。她换上了一条浅色长裙，即便是简单的款式，印花和裁剪的细节都与她的气质相得益彰。
> 
> “你快去准备吧！”
> 
> 孙艺珍将丈夫推回了房间，把门关上，才转向镜头继续采访。

Jin：你别看他这么讲，他真的到处跟人炫耀Hazel的酒窝，说是和他一模一样。

Q33：是吗？女儿像爸爸是福气呢。

Jin：他们确实是蛮像的……而且两个孩子跟我们小时候真的很像，连我妈妈整理照片的时候，都会混淆。可惜今天他们不在家，不然你就能见到了。

Q34：诶，玄彬先生刚才不是去接孩子们了吗？

Jin：啊，是把他们送去朋友家了。今天是我们的date night.

Q35：Date night?

Jin：每个月的最后一个周末就是我们的date night。可能是去戏院看看，也可能只是去吃顿饭。比起一定要做些什么，我想这是我们生活的仪式感。

Q36：好浪漫！但是想起你们刚刚公开的时候，引起了不少讨论呢。甚至大家到现在还记得当时看到你们在超市的照片……

Jin：哈哈，但那个时候确实是和朋友在一起逛超市啦。

Q37：真的吗？我们采访的设定是诚实哦！

Jin：嗯……他是在追我，但我还没同意。我也没想到这张照片会引起那么多讨论……

Q38：毕竟这是您第一次传出恋爱说呢？

Jin：是哦？看来之前我活的真的很小心。

Q39：但是像这样“一步到位”也很好呢？

Jin：我算是一个比较急的人。像牛一样工作了20年后，我也想休息一下了。刚好遇到了适合的人，所以觉得没有什么好等的，直接就结婚了。

Q40：刚刚开始休息之后，就迎来了小生命呢？

Jin：所以一刻都没有休息啊*笑*

> 换上了T恤和blazer的玄彬刚从房里出来，就被她拉进了镜头。
> 
> “准备好啦？那你跟我一起采访吧。”
> 
> 于是接下来的采访就以双人问答的形式进行了。

Q41：孩子们更喜欢爸爸还是妈妈？

Jin：都喜欢。

Bin：爸爸。

Bin：你不记得了吗，Ethan前天跟我说他特别喜欢我。

Jin：他哄你呢。

Q42：是谁先表白的？

Jin：我先的。

Bin：但是我先求的婚！

Q43：那求婚的细节可以讲讲吗？

Bin：比起细节，可以说的是……你现在就在求婚的[道具](https://lcmc22.lofter.com/post/318e4a92_1c983ae49) 里。

【好像知道了什么厉害的事情……】

Q44：两个人是什么时候相遇的？在哪里？

Bin：首映会的时候。

Jin：颁奖典礼。

Q45：为什么会有分歧？

Jin：首映会的时候我没见到他。

Bin：大明星太忙了，理解一下。

Q46：对对方的第一印象？

Bin：帅气的前辈。

Jin：大叔。

Bin：我20出头的怎么就大叔了？

Jin：你二十多岁的时候我没有印象。

Q47：对对方有哪里不满么？一般是什么事情？

Jin：有时候装不聪明，有时候又真的不太聪明。

Bin：太直接了——你看看她。

Q48：喜欢对方哪一点呢？

Bin：漂亮。

Jin：帅。

Q49：讨厌对方哪一点？

Bin：太漂亮。

Jin：太帅。

【你们能认真点吗？】

Q50：在外如何称呼对方？

Bin：孙演员。

Jin：彬先生。

Q51：您希望怎样被对方称呼？

Jin：本名，我觉得这是最亲近的称呼了。

Bin：哥哥。*真挚*

Q52：如果以动物来做比喻，您觉得对方是？

Jin：大型犬。

Bin：嘶，这个有点难……

Q53：为什么难？

Bin：我说出来的话她要生气的。

Jin：我不生气，你说。

Bin：牛。

……

Bin：因为敬业嘛？

……

【okkkk下一题！】

Q54：如果要送礼物给对方，您会送？

Bin：花，她喜欢花。

Jin：我。

【？！？！】

Q55：那么您自己想要什么礼物呢？

Bin：嗯……想她给我煮饭。

Jin：他。

【？！？！CUE 15up 台标】

Q56：对方做什么样的事情会让您不快？

Bin：不接我的梗

Jin：抛我接不了的梗——我又不是你的作家！*直视摄像头* vast娱乐，请管好你们的老板。

Q57：您做的什么事情会让对方不快？

Bin：叫她姐姐。*开朗*

Jin：叫他大叔。*同款开朗*

Q58：两个人初次约会是在哪里？

Bin：山上

Jin：高尔夫球场

……

*对视*

……

Q59：那时候俩人的气氛怎样？

Jin：显然没气氛，他都没觉得那个是约会。*转过身去锤他肩膀*：那你觉得我为什么要跟你打球？还！被！晒！黑！嗯？

Bin：对不起 *鞠躬*

Q60：那时进展到何种程度？

Jin：没有进展 😊

Bin：*持续鞠躬*

Q61：您有多喜欢对方？

Bin：这个程度的喜欢——*亲一下脸颊*

Jin：！！！看镜头啦！*小声*

Q62：那么，您爱对方么？

Bin & Jin：*举起戒指*

Q63：对方说什么会让你觉得没辙？

Jin：自夸的时候。

Bin：叫我"哥哥"的话

Q64：如果约会时对方迟到一小时以上怎办？

Bin：她一定有她的原因。

Jin：你别以为这么说，我就会原谅你哦。

Q65：两个人在一起的时候，最让你觉得心跳加速的时候？

Bin：她说爱我的时候。

Jin：他表示爱我的时候。

【？？？】

Q66：什么时候觉得最幸福？

Jin：每天醒来见到他的时候。

Bin：和她一起去家长会。

Q67：转世后还希望做恋人么？

Bin：我想跟她过好这一世。

Jin：awww，但我选择跳过——这太玄幻了。

Q68：什么时候会觉得自己被爱着？

Bin：她说爱我的时候。

Jin：他看着我的时候。

Q69：您的爱情表现方式是？

Bin：看着她。

Jin：skinship。*正经*

Q70：您觉得与对方相配的花是？

Bin：四叶草，遇见她是我的幸运。

Jin：大叔！那个不是花。

Bin：*听不见* *满意*

Q71：好的，那么接下来就是我们粉丝投票的前三位热门问题。首先，可以透露新的项目吗？

Jin：这次可以说是完成了我们再拍一次爱情喜剧的愿望。改编的是我们都非常喜欢的一部电影，但是加入了很多新的元素，所以希望能给大家带来惊喜。

Q72：想要对观众们说的一句话？

Bin：这些年来，我们真的都非常，非常感谢大家这些年来的支持。大家的喜欢我们都知道的，所以这次的电影也是我们送给大家的礼物，希望大家能够喜欢就太好了。

Q73：那么最后的一个问题，也是事前投票中票数最高的问题……对你而言，对方是？

他们相视一笑：

**“爱人。”**

> Produced by: _Bogue Magazine_
> 
> Translated by 白日梦制造机
> 
> * * *

**彩蛋：成为房产大亨**

【在金先生求婚的第二天早晨】

“其实我还有一个惊喜要给你。”

他将一个牛皮纸袋放在她的咖啡旁。

“什么呀……”

她把纸袋拿起来掂了掂，不重，但也算不上轻。纸面有些潮湿，闻起来像是柠檬味的消毒水。

难道是把身份证件连夜寄来了直接去领证吗？

带着这样的想法，她撕开了封条，抽出的是装订整齐的文件，和一本小册子。

是房产证明。

“订婚快乐。”他凑上前去吻她，简短却绵暖。

“我发现你真的很喜欢送我房产？”

“之前那套房子已经卖出去了，我就挑了类似的。在相对安静的区域，但大一些。”

相对安静的区域？

她认识册子上蓝绿色的城市徽标，那分明是当地有名的学区。

大一些？

白纸黑字的房型数据显示的可不止是“大一些”。

“又在算计我……”她暗暗地想。

“你是不是很喜欢之前那套房子？”她戳了戳他的脸颊。

“喜欢啊，可惜卖出去了。”他撇着嘴，失落的样子，让她想接着逗他。

“那你是不是该早点下手？”

“不是，我就是……”

突然上线的眼色让他意识到这是道送命题，于是赶紧将话题转向。

“我是想去和另一个买家谈判来着，但是中介说不能透露隐私……”

“是吗？那我告诉你一件事情。”

“什么？”

“那套房是我买的，”她也在他唇边啄了一下：

“订婚快乐。”

于是两位在la也成为了房产大亨。


	12. 知道

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 关于小鸟和蜜蜂 aka 六一特供亲子小甜饼

“待会你哄他们睡好不好？我要先洗澡……”她无力地摊在座椅上，只想瞬间就回到家里柔软的大床上一睡不醒。

一天过去，他们又是排队，又是拍照，又是等游行看烟花。带孩子们去游乐园是真正的体力活，这是她最大的感悟。

想着明天还有制作组的会议，她更是死心塌地要早些休息。

“好啊。”他一口答应。趁着孩子们在后座睡得天昏地暗，他偏过头问她：“但你要怎么奖励我？”

“再说……”她眼睛都不抬一下：“你好好开车。”

当她梳顺吹干的头发，看到卧室的床上依然空空如也时，她意识到自己好像作了错误的决定。

她轻手轻脚地出了门，果然听到他正跟孩子们热烈地讨论着童话故事的剧情。

“所以，Ariel来到了岸上……”

“但为了这个她就不能说话了吗？那王子怎么能认出她呢？”

“她可以给王子发短信。”

“但她得有手机！”

“爸爸，Ariel有手机吗？”

“水里可以用手机吗？”

“上岸买呢？”

她站在门外，听得头都大了。

孩子的精力也真是神奇，明明刚刚在车上都睡晕过去了，怎么弄到床上反而精神了呢？

还不是因为他！

在一片叽叽喳喳中，他好不容易才插了句话：

“那也得有网络哦。”

“网络是什么？”姐弟俩整齐地问道，并不知道那就是他们离了就活不了的“wi-fi”。

“你们长大了就知道了。”他抛出了这个经典答案，运用他作为“大人”的特权。

趁着孩子们陷入沉思，他赶紧将这没有终点的研讨会收了尾，然后切入正题。

“今天玩累了吧？”

“不累，”Hazel摇摇头，耷拉着的眼皮却已经出卖了她：“我明天还想去！”

“我也想去！”Ethan在旁边附和。

"明天你们就要上学啦……下次放假再去，好不好？"他揉了揉女儿的头发，又将儿子地被子裹紧了些：“现在先睡觉，还要早起呢……”

“好吧……”小姑娘撇了撇嘴，终于闭上了眼睛。

见姐姐已经妥协，Ethan也在爸爸的手背蹭了蹭——这是他说晚安的方式。

他关了灯，退出房间，转头竟望见瞪着自己的妻子。

“吓我一跳！”他扶着胸口：“你怎么没睡？”

“你还记得我要睡啊？”她压低了声音嗔他。

“那刚好一起睡！”他嬉皮笑脸地揽着她要回房，却听到门缝里传来了声音。

“Ethan……”

“嗯？”

“你知道我们是怎么来的吗？”

“不知道诶。”

“我知道哦……”Hazel说，语气里的得意掩饰不住。

知道？

门外的两个大人一下警惕起来。她将耳朵贴紧了门边，而他则随时准备破门而入。

当然，他们从来就没有打算要逃避这个问题。从孩子们会说话起，小鸟蜜蜂的故事他们就已经烂熟于心。他们甚至还绘声绘色地排演过各种情况，只等孩子们问出这个问题。

却没想到会在今天败给了个“知道”。

“是这样的，爸爸和妈妈非~常相爱的时候，他们就会住在一起……”

“然后呢？”

“然后他们就会得到一颗种子。爸爸将种子交给妈妈，种子就会在妈妈的肚子里慢慢长大，然后就……变成小朋友了。”

“是这样啊……”Ethan显然信服了姐姐的说法，门外的他们也松了口气。

“我们好像白担心了……”

“对啊，这表达能力，随我。”他一副欣慰的样子。

“切……”她没理他就要往回走，房里却又一次传来女儿的声音。

“但我觉得好像不对……”

“为什么呢？”Ethan很是困惑，殊不知他可怜的爸妈刚放下的心又提了起来。

“因为别的小朋友都是一个人，但我们是双胞胎……一定有什么不一样……”

“你四岁就想这么多？”

“没有……”他声若蚊蝇：“那就是随的你。”

她白了他一眼，重新凑近了门缝。

“我知道了！是因为-”

“嘘！！！” 作为姐姐的Hazel赶紧提醒：“你小声点！”

“知道啦知道啦知道啦！”压低了声音，Ethan急急地接着说：“一定是因为爸爸妈妈非常，非常相爱，比别的爸爸妈妈还要相爱更多更多，所以他们就有 **两颗** 种子。 **两颗** 种子长大了，就变成了我们！对吧？”

说完了这长长地一段话，Ethan连语调轻快了许多，显然是对自己的解释特别满意。

“是哦……Ethan你虽然小，但也很聪明嘛……”

“我就比你小几分钟！”

“那我也是姐姐……”Hazel不以为然，思绪也飘到了别的地方：“明天我要吃麦片……”

“我想吃鸡蛋……”

“还有牛奶……”

“嗯……面包……”

“粥也……”

念着念着，两个孩子的声音越来越小，最终就只剩下平静的呼吸声。

确认孩子们已经睡着，她站直了身子，倚着他往卧室走。

“没想到他们懂这么多呢？”

“但还是得跟他们好好讲讲……”

“那当然……不过，原来你这么爱我啊？”他问。

“原来你这么爱我呀？”她反唇相讥。

“要是真像Ethan说的那样，我们家可就不止两个孩子了。”他在她腰上捏了一把。

“呀！两个充分地够了哦！”她轻轻拍掉他不安分的手：“但你可以再多爱我一点……”

她话还没说完，就被他抱了起来，直直往房里走。

“干嘛？”她勾着他的脖子，生怕自己被掉了下去。

“多爱你一点啊？”他答得理所当然：“抓紧时间，明天还要早起呢……”

这多爱一点的结果就是，第二天由他提前两小时起床，负责为孩子们准备丰盛的早餐。

“哇……”姐弟俩不可思议地望着餐桌，前晚睡前的点单都居然被一一实现了。

煎鸡蛋往嘴里塞了大半，Ethan才突然想起餐桌上少了个人，含含糊糊地问：

“妈妈呢？”

“妈妈要休息，”他将热牛奶递到Hazel面前，拍手催促：“快吃快吃，咱们要迟到啦。”

虽然要休息，她也不会错过送孩子们上学。

梳洗完毕之后，她将两个小书包整理好，和他一起送姐弟俩出门。校车在门口停靠，他们俯下身去，各自在孩子肉肉的脸蛋上亲了一口。

“爸爸妈妈爱你们，知道吧？”

“知道！！！”两个孩子大声应着，嘻笑地跑上校车，又贴着车窗向他们挥手。

“多神奇啊？”望着黄色的巴士渐渐开远，他突然开口：“我每一天，都有更爱你一点。”

“我知道，”她握紧了他的手：“我也是。”


End file.
